spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord of the Basketball
Lord Of The Basketball is the third episode of SBFW: After Hours. Characters *Calaz *Alan ~ Tyce *Kelpy G *Travis Pineapple *Gavin The Otter *Brownie *Livy Phenis Plot Calaz plays in the championship game of his league but in a funny fashion, ends up in the hospital. Meanwhile, Travis and Gavin go to Atlantic City to find dates. But it fails dramatically. Transcript Calaz was waking up in the morning, and fell off his bed and smacked on the floor. He looked at his clock and realized that there was only 20 more minutes until the championship game of the Washington State Junior Basketball League. Calaz screams “DAMNIT! I GOTTA GO! NOWWW!” He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a Cheez-Its box and eats it while running to the arena. Yes, very ironically Calaz lives like a block away from the big arena. When Calaz shows up, there are already announcing the players for the game. Are usual coach wasn’t there, so we needed a substitute coach. The substitute coach for the game is Alan ~ Tyce. “I WILL REPORT YOU TO THE BASKETBALL WIKI IF YOU DON’T WIN!!!” says Tyce. Calaz comes out onto the court. “WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!” says Tyce. “Uhhhhh……” mumbles Calaz. “I was doing a bunch of weight-lifting before I got here!” says Calaz. All of the sudden Alan sniffs Calaz and says “YOU LIER! You know what, i'm gonna start you so you can realize how it is to play tired!” Calaz was shoved by Alan and the whistle blew. On the tip-off, the ball went straight to his face and it bonked his head. No one seemed to care that Calaz had a severely broken nose and a wound on the bottom part of his lip. Except for Kelpy G. “Kelpy G, help!” says Calaz. Kelpy G runs over and leans down. But that’s when Calaz saw that Kelpy G has a cup of orange juice… that looks alot like pee. “ARE YOU DRINKING… PEE?!” he screams. Calaz faints and then Kelpy G looks at the cup and then runs away to prevent interrogation. An ambulance is heard in the background. Meanwhile, Travis and Gavin are planning a trip to Atlantic City. Travis says, “Yo, Gavin! Wanna go to da beach there? We’ll see bikini girls!” Gavin says “Yooooooo!” And they immediately get on a plane heading to Atlantic City. On the plane, Gavin and Travis are playing to themselves (oh my) while staring at a magazine found on the plane. It annoys everybody on the plane and even the co-pilot gets annoying by the sound of the.. you know… “Excuse me, please, please, PLEEEASE, stop touching yourselves Travis Pineapple and Gavin The Otter. “NO!” they say. But all of the sudden a person pushes them off the plane and they start screaming because of how high they're up. “AHHHHHHHHHHHH!” they both are saying. “Are only hope is if we fall on some kind of mattress or bouncy castle, but that's extremely unlikely!” Gavin says. But then a mattress is seen on a beach and Gavin starts to say “See, I’m Psychic!” But Travis interrupted him and says “HOLY CAMOLY! WE'RE HERE AT THE BEACH!” They both say “YAAAAAAAAAY!” and fall on the mattress. Once they get to the beach they realize their isn't ANY girls on the beach. "Ahhh, what kind of bull crap was that?" Travis says. But then they see the plane they were on in the distance and it was crashing into the water. The glow of the explosion made it look like a sunrise. "Ahhh... look at the beautiful sunrise!" Gavin says. "Yeah..." says Travis. Back at the hospital, Calaz is seen with a bandage on his nose, forehead, and nee. Kelpy G, Livy, and Brownie is there. Brownie says, “So, what the hell happened?” Calaz says “Well, um… uh…” he says. Livy starts to say “Look, i’m sorry about that incident. (you won’t know what the incident was without see the first episode) Do you want to start going out again?”. Calaz says “Wait, really? After all I did?”. Livy says “Well, I watch porn too.”. Calaz says “WHAT THE HELL? YOUR CRAZY!”. Livy says “Yes I Know.”. Calaz says “Oh crap… I don’t know if I do wanna get back together with you now…”. Livy says “You know I, forgave you for watching porn, so why not forgive me?”. Calaz says “Okay, fine.” aint that a funny ol’ switcheroo. livy used to be mad at calaz for watching pron but now calaz is mad at livy for watching porn. Category:Episodes Category:ElectroElf Category:2016 Category:Pages with red links Category:Kingshire TV